Harry's  First Thanksgiving
by NOTAmanda
Summary: Harry Potter and Sirius Black's first Thanksgiving together. Yes, I know the British do not have Thanksgiving!


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…I just love molesting them.

OOC/AU/R.R.

Summary: It is Harry Potter's first Thanksgiving with Sirius Black. F.Y.I. - I bloody know the British do not have Thanksgiving! So do not message me and state the obvious.

* * *

Harry awoke from his sleep rather excited, for today was Thanksgiving and not just any Thanksgiving- a Thanksgiving with Sirius, his godfather. He loved Sirius and knew that Sirius loved him, in knowing that he knew that today could not be ruined. There was a knock at that door and a head peeked in- it was Sirius! 

"G'morning, Harry."Sirius said rather chipper as he walked into the room. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, yes I slept better than normal, I hadn't any nightmares."

Harry had gotten out of bed and Sirius began to make it. Harry had gotten dressed and finished helping the bed to be made.

"You didn't start preparing the dinner have you?" Harry asked.

"Now why would I do a thing that like knowing that you want to help?"

Harry shrugged and the both exit the room and went to the kitchen area for their morning tea and pumpkin scones. Harry perked up with a brilliant thought.

"Sirius?" He curiously asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius asked wondering what his godson was planning. He knew that tone all too well.

"May I suggest something?"

"Go right ahead…."

"I think that I should make the Thanksgiving dinner, and you are to relax in the library. As we both know this is your first Thanksgiving out of Azkaban and I want it to be as stress free as possible. I really want to do this for you."

Sirius studied Harry's face and sat long and hard on the proposal.

"Yes…I suppose…..Do you know how to cook?"

"If Aunt Petunia can cook anyone bloody can!" Harry said with a chuckle.

* * *

Sirius went into the library and began to fall deeply into a book. Harry went right into cooking. He put the turkey in the oven after he stuffed it, started boiling the potatoes and making yams. He also started to make pies and tarts for dessert. Treacle Tarts to be exact. He placed a spell on most of the food to speed cook; he knew Sirius was starving. 

The turkey was finally done. He took it out of the oven and opened the lid. It smelled so delightful he could hardly control himself. He touched the stuffing sticking out of the turkey. It was soft and warm. He grabbed a hand full and smeared it in his fingers. It felt so good. He heard the timer go off- the potatoes are done! He looked around franticly for a towel or something to wipe the stuffing off of his hand. He stopped. He took his hand and rather smoothly put it down his drawers. He packed it into his butt. He knew it wouldn't go to waste there. He swirled the tiny pieces of bread around his bung hole. It was soft and warm it almost felt like a tongue. He liked the feeling.

"Ahhhhh! That feels so good" he whispered aloud.

He reached over and grabbed the potatoes off the burner and strained them. He grabbed the chunks of hot potato and moved it back and forth in his fingers.

"Yes…." He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

He took the potato and rammed the little sucker up his arse hole. It felt so good in there. Better than Hedwig's beak! He pushed the potato out and pushed it back in several times before he realized the turkey was getting cold.

He scooped out the rest of the stuffing into a bowl and stared at the turkey. The end of the turkey was steaming and looked appealing and wet. He picked up the turkey and briskly looked from his left to his right. The coast was clear. He dropped his knickers and picked up the turkey.

"Hello, my love…." He said to the hot turkey, "We are both going to enjoy this."

He took the turkey and put it to his groin and inserted his pee pee. It was hot at first but that later added to the sensation. The ribs and bones of the turkey added to the experience. It was the best he had ever had. He moved the turkey up and down on his wet erect pee pee. He did this act for about twenty minutes before he could not hold himself anymore. He let every drop of him into the turkey. He cleaned up his pee pee and placed the turkey on the platter. He re-stuffed the turkey and placed it on the table. He then mashed the potatoes. He placed his hand in the bowl and squeezed the smooth potatoes in his fingers. He smeared them on his pee pee and his bung hole. He knew that Hedwig would love the leftovers. He heard Sirius coming.

"Harry?..." Sirius called almost outside the door, "are you finished with dinner?"

"Yes, it is complete, we may eat now!" Harry had placed the final plate onto the table as Sirius entered. Sirius could not have been more proud of his godson. They sat and Sirius fixed their plates. Harry waited to see if Sirius would respond to the dinner before he himself took a single bite. Sirius nodded with acceptance as he ate the stuffing and turkey. Harry began to eat. After the dinner Sirius magically cleaned up the messy kitchen.

* * *

"That was the best tasting dinner I have ever had, Harry." 

"Thank you Sirius, it means a great deal to me to hear that. I am going to my room to lie down. Cooking and all that eating has me wore out. Hedwig needs her feeding too. "

"Sleep well, my son." Sirius said. He was rather glad Harry was going to nap, for he himself wanted to do the same.

As Harry entered his room, Hedwig screeched with delight to see her owner, eagar for food.

"Hey Hedwig!! I have some dinner for you…" Harry said excitedly as he closed and locked his bedroom door…..

* * *

Don't forget to review I love both mean and nice reviews!!!!!! 


End file.
